This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
As it is known, electronic equipment typically use power amplifiers in the final stages of circuitry before transmitting a signal, for example over an antenna in a wireless transmission system. The power amplifiers are typically in charge of amplifying a signal for transmission such that the amplified signal has sufficient power to propagate a specific distance to reach a destination station such as a receiver. Such power amplifiers may be used in wireless or wireline communication systems.